


But With Three Of Us, Honey, It's A Side Show

by candy_and_writing



Series: Getaway Car [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Dom Bucky Barnes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Mention of substance abuse, Oral Sex, Smut, Soft Bucky Barnes, Vaginal Fingering, mention of oral sex, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_and_writing/pseuds/candy_and_writing
Summary: You and Bucky have a unique. . . friends with benefits relationship. He told you when you started that he didn’t date, that he didn’t do relationships. But you start to fall for him, anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Getaway Car [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734145
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	But With Three Of Us, Honey, It's A Side Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @p8tn0lish's writing challenge on Tumblr, but it's like two weeks late, so whatever :p
> 
> The one sex scene is loosely based off that one Endings, Beginnings scene with Seb in the kitchen (you know the one I’m talking about)
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments to let me know that you liked it! To all the people to leave kudos and comments on my previous stories, thank you so so much, it makes my day when I get your notifications!

You still weren't quite sure how you ended up in this predicament, laying on your stomach with your ass up in the air as Bucky pounded into you ruthlessly, fucking away the stress of the latest mission.

He palmed your ass with his hand, squeezing your flesh before giving it a quick slap, causing you to yelp into the mattress. It amazed you how much you both needed this—how much you needed Bucky to be in control just as much as he needed it, how much you needed to relinquish power over your choices, to just let someone choose for you.

Bucky was the one who came to you with the proposal, after a drunken night of fucking until you were both sweating vodka. You thought it would be a good idea—no strings attached. Just a friend to come to when one of you needed to forget.

Now, though, as he pounds into you with his fingers locked against your throat, growling filthy things and calling you a _good girl_ , you think you would've been better off taking a Xanax and drinking some of Tony's expensive whiskey until the combination knocked you out cold.

With a feral growl, Bucky came, tightening his grip on your throat until the edges of your vision turned black. He pulled out of you, the slightest whimper escaping your lips as he stood from the bed, taking off the condom and marching into the bathroom. You rolled over onto your side, catching your breath.

Bucky came back into your room, his boxers on, and handed you a damp rag.

"Here." You pushed his hand away with a grunt, Bucky chuckling as you closed your eyes. "That good, huh?"

You hummed in response. Sleep shrouded you, calling your name and you just wanted Bucky to lay down next to you. Cracking your eyes open, you saw Bucky pull his shirt down his torso. He brushed a strand of hair away from your face, whispering goodnight to you.

"Stay," you muttered, keeping his hand in place on your head.

Bucky huffed out a laugh. "I don't do cuddling, doll."

"It's only cuddling if you make it cuddling," you retorted, a snarky smile spreading your lips. "C'mon, you can sneak out in the morning. Please?"

He seemed to be considering your proposal, deep in thought as he sighed, pulling his wrist out of your grasp. "Another time. Get some sleep, doll."

You tried to hide your disappointment as Bucky walked out of your room. You ran your hand through your sweat-soaked hair, turning on your back as you stared at the ceiling until sleep took over.

\--

Bucky came to you again the next night.

You had barely cracked your door open before he barreled in, slamming it shut behind him and pulling you into a bruising kiss. You let him, melting into him almost too easily. He pushed you back until your legs hit the bed, forcing you down.

"Bucky," you breathed, grabbing at his hands as he tugged at your nightshirt. He ignored you, nibbling at your neck. "Buck. Bucky, wait. Stop."

Bucky pulled away reluctantly, his eyes dark as he scowled at you. "What?" he growled.

"Talk to me," you said quietly. You could read him like a book—the way his shoulders tensed, the crease of his eyebrows, the way his jaw ticked when the words left your mouth.

Bucky sighed. "It's nothing, doll, really. It just. . . it hasn't been a good day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "If I wanted to talk, I'd go to Steve. I don't want to talk—I want to forget."

"Whatever you need." Because that was the truth. You'd give him whatever he needed, and if that meant he needed you to lay down so he could pound into you until you lost consciousness, then that was exactly what you'd do.

Bucky kissed you then, hot and heavy and desperate. He shoved you down onto your back, his knees on either side of your waist.

"Safeword?" he asked you.

You swallowed, the breath leaving your lungs. "Brooklyn."

He smirked. "Good girl."

\--

Things between you and Bucky only escalated. He came to your door almost nightly—sometimes after a nightmare, other times it was just after the last waking Avenger went to bed.

You hated it. You hated the way he worshipped your body, how he whispered filthy promises into your ear, how he called you 'doll' in that husky tone that sent shivers down your spine. You hated the power he had over you.

You just finished a mission in Prague with Steve and Bucky, some HYDRA lackies dealing illegal weapons across the borders. You were hot, sweaty, and you hadn't taken a shower in over four days. What seemed to bother you most is that Bucky hasn't touched you in those four days. You couldn't, not with Steve there. It was too risky.

Bucky was ready to jump you by the time the quinjet landed, speeding past you with a knowing look. _Bedroom. Now._

Debrief was in an hour, which gave you and Bucky plenty of time to. . . _wind down._ You scurried to your room, finding Bucking already standing by your bed.

"Took you long enough," he huffed, his brow creased. "What'd you do, stop for ice cream?"

"Ha, ha," you snorted, smiling as you dropped your duffle bag onto your desk. You jumped when you felt Bucky's hand brush your hair over your shoulder, the tips of his fingers skimming against the nape of your neck. Shivers danced down your spine, his lips caressing your neck as you inhaled a shaky breath.

"M'gonna take you right here," he whispered hotly in your ear. "Then we're gonna take a shower."

You nodded eagerly, eyes closed as you relished in his heat. You gasped as he tugged at your tac suit.

"God, I missed you."

You melted into his touch, leaning against his chest as he nibbled at your exposed shoulder. He pulled the zipper down to your naval, yanking the fabric down your torso and leaving your top half bare. 

"Missed ya so much," he muttered huskily in your ear, more to himself than to you. But you heard it. It sent a shudder down your spine and made your knees weak. 

You spun on your toes and kissed him, your hands reaching up to cup his face. His fingers dug into your ass and pulled you up, your legs wrapping around his slim waist. He took a step forward and swept an arm over your desk, knocking your duffel bag and several stacks of papers off the surface before he set you down.

He kissed his way down your neck, his hands working on shedding you of your uniform. As he pulled the fabric down your legs, he dropped to his knees. He tore your underwear down quickly before he looked up at you, his eyelashes fluttering. You sucked in a shaky breath, watching him as he dived in.

Your head fell back against the wall as Bucky devoured you with his mouth, his tongue zeroing in on your clit until you were squirming, your body tensing as your legs wrapped his head. 

Bucky hummed against your flesh, sending vibrations up through your clit before continuing his ministrations until you thought you would explode. His tongue stayed focused on your folds, working you with his mouth until you were burning, hotter and hotter with each passing second.

You moaned as he inserted two fingers into you, pushing closer to the precipice. The pads of his fingers pushed up against your soft spot, causing you to preen. He continued to press against that trigger inside you, kept you balanced on the peak between his fingers and his tongue until you couldn't breathe; until you thought you would pass out.

He drew his fingers back then, fucking you with his tongue and you cried out, the pressure shattering in your gut and you came, fingers clutched in his hair as he lapped up your juices. You whined as you slumped back against the wall, weakly pushing his head away from your center, oversensitive.

Bucky pulled back, a sly smirk on his face as your juices soaked his beard. He stood, bringing you in for a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth and you could taste yourself on his lips. It was intoxicating. 

"Let's take a shower," he whispered.

\--

You both were late for the debriefing. Steve had given you both a disappointed look but didn't ask why. Throughout the entire meeting, Bucky kept stealing glances at you when Steve wasn't looking, distracting you when you were trying to present your part of the review.

Suffice to say, the debrief was messy. But Steve had gotten what he needed to write the report, so he let the two of you go. Bucky left with a short nod to his friend, not even sparing you a glance. You followed him out, your shoulders dropping when he continued to ignore you.

You stopped when you heard Steve call your name. You turned, watching as Steve jogged to catch up with you.

"What's up, Cap?"

"Uh, nothing, I—" He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He scratched the back of his neck as you watched him. "I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow night?"

You let out a small chuckle. "I am. Why?"

Steve felt his cheeks heat up. "Would you wanna get dinner? With me?"

You raised your eyebrows in shock. " _Oh."_

"It's fine if you don't," Steve said. "Just forget I said anything—"

"No!" you interjected quickly. "No, I mean, I. . . ." You thought about Bucky for a second, your relationship and your feelings towards him. It was stupid to think he would ever feel the same, but going out with his best friend? "I'd love to, Steve."

Steve felt a weight lift off his chest. "Good. Great! You been to that new Italian place in the city yet?"

You shook your head.

"Good, I'll pick you up at eight?"

You smiled. "It's a date."

Steve smiled down at you. His phone buzzed. "I've gotta take this, I'll see you around."

"Bye." You watched him walk away, beaming to yourself like you were a girl with a highschool crush. You smiled the rest of the way to your room. The smile went away, however, when you found Bucky sitting on your bed.

"What'd Steve wanna talk to you about?" he asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Nothing," you lied. You kicked your shoes off and looked at him. "Uh—I need to talk to you."

Bucky looked at you. "What's up?"

You swallowed thickly, your nerves jumping in your throat. "I think we need to end this—us." You motioned between you and him. Bucky frowned at you.

"What're you talking about, doll?"

"Don't—" you took a breath, "don't call me that—you know what I'm talking about."

Bucky stood, walking up to you. "What did Steve talk to you about?"

"It doesn't matter," you said. "Just. . . just listen to me—"

He had you pinned against the wall. "So let me get this straight: not two hours ago you had my dick in your mouth and now you want to _end things_? I think I at least deserve an explanation, doll."

"Because this isn't healthy," you spat. "What we're doing isn't healthy. We fuck each other silly instead of talking about our problems and you barely even _look_ at me during the day. I mean, do you even like me?"

"Of course I like you. We're friends."

**"We're not just** **friends** **and you** _ **fucking know it**_ **!"** You shoved him off of you. "You want to know why I want to end things? Because Steve asked me out. And I think he might actually _like_ me. I can't go out with him if I'm fucking his best friend, and I couldn't tell him 'no' because then I'd have to explain why!"

Bucky stared at you, perplexed. "Steve asked you out?"

You scoffed. "Don't act like you care. I don't even know why you wanted to do this with me in the first place, I mean, it's not like you—"

His lips were on yours, then, swiftly silencing you. The desperation rolled off of him in waves as he kissed you, his hands cupping your cheeks. It took you a moment to gain your senses, to push him off in mere confusion. You stared at him, dumbfounded. He was breathless, eyelids hooded as he stared at your lips.

"If you really want to end things," Bucky muttered, "if that's what you _really_ want, then I won't stop you."

You swallowed thickly, nodding. "It is."

His shoulders slumped and you swore you saw Bucky's face fall. "Okay."

And just like that, he was gone.


End file.
